


No Home Away From Home

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left alone in Shell Cottage, Charlie misses his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_wankfest 2011

The cottage was unusually quiet. Bill, Fleur and the children had gone to Diagon Alley for their first annual Hogwarts shopping excursion. Tired of the hubbub of familial obligations surrounding his godson Hugo's naming ceremony, Charlie had begged off, citing a raging headache. Which was only partly true. A certain part of his anatomy - his other head, so to speak - was the one that ached.

Charlie's partner, Iancu, had had to stay at the reserve to look after Gabi, a sick Hungarian Horntail under his care. After nearly a fortnight away, Charlie definitely needed some care of his own.

As soon as he was in the guest room, he cast privacy spells and a proximity alarm just in case they came back early and loosened the fastenings of his dragon hide trousers before laying back against the pillows, propped against the headboard.

Picturing Iancu's slim, muscled torso with its smattering of dark hair trailing down to his thick cock, Charlie thumbed the cork off a phial of lubricant and shoved down his trousers and pants. His own cock, half hard even before he touched himself, jutted out from its thatch of ginger curls.

The lube felt cool in Charlie's palm - he considered casting a warming charm but decided against it. It would soon be plenty warm. Sucking in a breath when the cold lube came in contact with his warm flesh, Charlie squeezed a little as he smoothed the liquid over his cock.

Pulling and twisting when he reached the tip, Charlie swiped his thumb over the sensitive head. His hips moved in concert with his fist, but it wasn't enough. _More! More! More!_ cried the voice in Charlie's head, sounding just like Iancu. Losing his rhythm, Charlie sucked in a breath and set the phial on the bedside table. Missing Iancu's long calloused fingers more than ever, Charlie needed _something_ to make up for Iancu's absence. He grasped the dragon's tooth he wore on a leather thong around his neck and pulled it over his head.

It wouldn't quite be the same as Iancu's, which had come from a Hungarian Horntail, but it would do. About the length of Charlie's hand, the tooth was old and yellowed, its once sharp tip worn down by years of contact with Charlie's skin and clothing. It had come from Marta, the first Romanian Longhorn he'd cared for, and he hardly ever took it off. Actually, Iancu had been the first to suggest an alternative use for it... now, Charlie was desperate enough to try it.

Charlie spread a generous dollop of lube over the tooth, and spread his legs. He eased the tip of the tooth into his anus, hissing at the sensation. It was almost as though Iancu was there with him. " _Permoveo_." The charm set the tooth moving inside Charlie's rectum, the blunt tip poking at his prostate with each inward motion. Charlie grasped his cock with his free hand, applying _just enough_ pressure as he pulled towards the leaking tip. Swiping his thumb through the clear fluid, Charlie felt his bollocks tightening and increased his pace, pumping his hips in counterpoint to his fist.

All too soon, Charlie gasped as he saw stars, spurting his release in thick ropes that covered his hand and belly. He cancelled the movement charm, and the tooth slipped out onto the coverlet. Charlie Banished the sticky mess and got up from the bed. He padded to the adjoining bath for a quick shower, taking the dragon tooth with him. It would take more than a simple Cleaning Charm before Charlie was willing to wear it again.

After his shower, he packed his bag. His International Portkey was timed to bring him back to Romania that evening. It would be good to go home again.


End file.
